1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GPS/navigation system having residential or address search requests; and more particularly, to a system wherein residential or search requests are accomplished by through entry of unique, short minimal keystrokes involving unique navigation codes instead of lengthy address information, such as street name, street address, city and state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of GPS systems with various functionalities are known. These GPS systems generally require manual entry of address or business names for requesting driving direction instructions. Such manual entry requires numerous key strokes, making data entry hazardous unless the car is parked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,123 to Nimura et al. discloses a navigation system. The user inputs a telephone number followed by selecting a point in a map that is displayed. The navigation system then directs the user to the selected map location, using GPS. The association between the telephone number and the map location is stored in a CD ROM or floppy disk. Entering a telephone number requires inputting at least ten numbers. Such activity is complicated, and would likely require a driver/user to take his or her eyes off the road.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,930 to Morimoto et al. discloses a navigation system. This navigation system includes input means for entering a telephone number and user selected map location, an information storage device for storing telephone-number data, in which a location name inclusive of a set of coordinates is stored for each telephone number. Address data in which an address is stored for each set of coordinates and map data. A central processor has retrieval means for telephone-number, location coordinates and location name, which correspond to a telephone number entered, and display means for displaying (i) a map centered on the location and (ii) direction instructions for the location name retrieved by the central processor. This navigation system requires entry of a telephone number and retrieved corresponding address for the navigation system to compute directions. This amount of entry of information of a telephone number and map location is cumbersome for the driver on the road. It requires the driver to look away from the road and focus on the data entry process, which presents a dangerous driving condition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,339,744 and 6,597,983 to Hancock et al. disclose a geographic location referencing system and method. This system defines a grid and proprietary addresses of selected locations within a geographical area. It is characterized in that the grid addresses are defined in relation to a grid and can be easily converted to global coordinates defined in relation to a known global referencing system, and the proprietary addresses are unique to the geographical area. The second patent relates to providing a geographical identifier for a multiple listing service involving real estate properties. This system uses GPS or manual entry to determine the starting location and uses a previously assigned district and locational grid to provide a routing map for a specific location that is progressively stored in a database. This system requires manual inputs of various data, which are lengthy and cause the user to take his or her eyes off the road.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,472 to Itabashi discloses an information terminal apparatus, a navigation system, an information processing method, and a computer program. A configuration is provided which allows users, such as children, who cannot sufficiently read map information to easily perform positional confirmation. An information terminal apparatus carried on a user includes an image data storage block storing actually taken image data of two or more geographical points in an area in which positional information is to be provided and a positional information database storing the correlation data between the identifiers of image data stored in the image data storage block and the positional information. On the basis of the positional information obtained from a positional information capture block, the image data identifier corresponding to the positional information is obtained from the positional information database. The actually taken image data are obtained from the image data storage block based on the obtained image data identifier, and the obtained actually taken image data are displayed on a display block. This novel configuration allows the user to instantly determine the actually taken video, which matches the surrounding view for easy positional confirmation. Instead of providing maps that may not be easily followed by children, the '472 system displays two dimensional or three dimensional images on locations during route and at final destination for location recognition. The system does not utilize GPS, but instead relies on stored image data communicated to the device through the Internet from a server. The method of selection of a final destination and the ease of this procedure is not indicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,937 to Kuroda et al. discloses a navigation system, data server, traveling route establishing method and information providing method. This navigation system is a portable information processing device. The device has a control program, data server, information processing server, navigation method, traveling route establishing method, information providing method, and area information providing method. This system uses units in a vehicle, which scan a map code or bar code. The information is transmitted to a data server, which converts the scanned data to area information and communicates the area information to the vehicle on-board navigator. The user does not enter anything into the navigator; but instead relies on this complex process of scanning bar codes and map codes. The bar codes and map codes may not be present for every address and points of interest.
U.S. Patent Application 2008/0133124 to Sarkeshik discloses location codes for destination routing. This method is for identifying particular geographic locations by means other than the postal address for use in navigation system and navigation, routing and mapping programs. The method may be the assignment of a series of numbers, symbols or characters, or a combination thereof, to a particular entity, location or address within a defined parameter. The address and location information is coded by the user into a series of alphanumeric and special characters. The user needs to enter into the main system both the starting location code and the destination code. The navigation unit may not have a GPS and the direction is determined from software resident in the device. Because of these features, the device is not a GPS navigator at all times and the GPS unit does not map the route from a present location to a destination location.
Non Patent Published Literature “Magellan Does the Dash Thing: Maestro Elite 5340 Connected GPS with Google Local Search to Feature Unparalleled Ease of Use with One Touch Access to User Favorites” @ http://gizmodo.com/341113/magellan-does-the-dash-thing-maestro-elite-5340%252Bgprs-connected-gps-with-google-local-search discloses a navigation system that is integrated with Google Local Search. LAS VEGAS—Jan. 6, 2008—Magellan, the world's fastest-growing GPS brand, today premiered its Maestro Elite 5340+GPRS connected auto navigation unit featuring Google Local Search that enables users to get deep, location-specific information on the go. Scheduled to ship in Q1 2008, the Magellan Maestro Elite 5340+GPRS will be the first GPS model to enable users to search for local events—from concerts to local library events—as well as local businesses and services. Magellan will be showcasing its new products in its booth at the 2008 Consumer Electronics Show booth (no. 31247) beginning Monday, Jan. 7, 2008. Accessible on the Maestro Elite 5340+GPRS connected navigation device is Google's real-time local search enabling users to search the Web for businesses in a specific neighborhood, providing detailed, Internet-based information about those businesses—not just the business name or category. For example, users can search for “Star Wars” and find “Target” and “JPM Comics,” among others, or get recommendations for the best banana cream pie near their point of reference. Users simply type in what it is they are looking for and Google displays relevant results around the user's current location or a user-specified location. Through the new Maestro Elite 5340's wireless GPRS connection, Magellan also delivers real-time traffic information, local weather forecasts, and makes it possible for users to wirelessly send addresses and notes to the GPS device directly from a PC with an Internet connection. The user can send destination addresses to the Maestro Elite 5340+GPRS in advance of the trip or have someone at home or back in the office send information from the Magellan website directly. The Magellan Maestro Elite 5340+GPRS is the company's premiere GPS model. Like all of the newly introduced Elite models, it provides rendered 3-D landmarks and buildings; 6 million points of interest (POI); a USB port; and advanced voice command functionality. The Maestro Elite 5340+GPRS also features a 5-inch WQVGA widescreen; a 533 MHz S-Media 3362 processor; and the ability to perform deep searches on local areas and receive information sent from a PC for on-the-fly changes. Thing publication discloses a Internet enabled Google Live Search device. This device does not provide easy entry of destinations for the driver without taking the eyes off the road.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to provide improvements to a GPS system, there is clearly a need for a GPS system that enables the driver to enter direction requests from a current location to a desired residential or business address with minimal typing of data. Such a GPS device would significantly reduce the time during which the driver diverts his focus from the roadway. A GPS device that allowed data entry with minimal keystrokes would increase the margin of safety during driving and reduce accidents.